


Love will find a way

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly looked sad that night as Loras entered the tent.<br/>“What’s wrong your grace?” Loras asked confused.<br/>“I just wish we could be together, without having to keep it a secret or me being married to your sister, I want to be married to you.” Renly said sadly as Loras sat next to him and so Renly cupped his lover’s face and started singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love will find a way

Renly looked sad that night as Loras entered the tent.

“What’s wrong your grace?” Loras asked confused.

“I just wish we could be together, without having to keep it a secret or me being married to your sister, I want to be married to you.” Renly said sadly as Loras sat next to him and so Renly cupped his lover’s face and started singing.

 

In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need to face the world alone

 

Renly rested his head on Loras’ shoulder while still singing

 

They can have the world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

 

Renly lowered them both onto the bed and rested his head on the young knight’s chest as he sang.

 

I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

 

Renly lifted his head to see Loras looking just as sad with unshed tears in his eyes.

 

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

 

Renly brushed away Loras’ tears with a sad smile as Loras started to sing

 

I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

 

Loras reached out and brushed away the tears Renly didn’t know he had been crying

 

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

 

Loras cupped his kings face and looked at him with devotion and love and seeing this Renly sang with him.

 

And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

 

Their voices pitched together in harmony as they joined hands

 

They'd know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

 

Renly reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of Loras’ eyes with a loving smile.

 

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

 

With that Renly crawled over to his knight and kissed him lovingly.

 

I know love will find a way


End file.
